User blog:B214/DxD Zero: Sirzechs story
Just a rough translation: That Day, my destiny seemed to have changed after encountering that girl. High school　D×D 0 Prince of Gremory, are you going to change the Underworld? -- Grayfia Lucifuge What is being told this time, is a forbidden story--.. Sirzechs, that strength of yours is way beyond the standards of the Underworld. That excessive power, will make you be sneered by the government. -- Zeoticus Gremory :The Underworld which has lost the first generation Yondai Maou. Grayfia Lucifuge, i've heard rumors about you. I'd love to face you once and find out which of us is stronger. -- Serafall Sitri :The vigorous heir of the Sitri Clan seeking for a powerful opponent. The reason why you have the Powers of Destruction, probably has a lot to do with me. -- Venelana Gremory :An abnormal Devil born from the Gremory Clan You lose if you work. No, is it fine for me to not work and expect a good underworld to arrive. -- Falbium Asmodeus :Powerful Devils born outside the bloodlines of the Maou. Bloodline of Maou or not, i will not let you lay a hand on Sirzechs. I'm one of his few friends after all. -- Ajuka Astaroth :A young Devil from Astaroth with transcendental power like Sirzechs. Ah troublesome. Because dad and the others died, things became bothersome here. -- Rizevim Livan Lucifer :There was nothing that piqued his interest during that period of time in the Underworld. The power my body possess. How is it going to be useful to the Underworld? -- Sirzechs Lucifer :The power that transcends the kins of the Maou. That which held the fate of the Underworld. Sirzechs, Ajuka, Serafall, Falbium, since Devils that surpasses the kin of the Maou has been born, i suppose we can plan to crown new "worthy" Maou for the Underworld. First Bael, Zekram Bael :In the Underworld which lost their first generation Maou, the schemes of the Old Devils begin. My wish is the continuation of war. We can't call it a true victory without annihilating Azazel and Michael. It doesn't matter how many we lost. As long as the bloodline of the Maou survives, the existence of the Devils will not deteriorate. -- Bidred Bashal Beelzebub :A kin of Maou. To them as long as their bloodline continues then it's all fine. It seems like there are movements among the Devil. Now then the conflict for political power, will it be the Maou Faction or the Anti Maou Faction. -- Governor of the Fallen Angel Azazel :The Fallen Angels that divides the Underworld also looks on at the movement of the Underworld A mere Gremory, do not get close to my sister! -- Euclid Lucifuge :A warped love turn hatred towards Sirzechs. :Between the Maou Bloodline and Anti Government Faction, their hearts weaver. I'm the Lucifer's vanguard. That takes precedence over everything. Even so, do you -- still seek for me? Sirzechs. -- Grayfia Lucifuge Yes, i will still seek for you regardless. Because I've fallen in love at first sight. -- Sirzechs Lucifer :This is, a legendary romance told in the Underworld. :At that time the two met High School DxD 0 -Zero- Chapter 1: 「ハイスクールD×D HERO」DVD/BD特典小説として、解禁！！ The story that spun from Zero. Category:Blog posts